


The Descent

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Elevators, Fluff, Gen, Other, Phobias, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: You and Percival Graves are stuck in an elevator together, and you've never been particularly fond of elevators. Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! You can also read this fic on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154743404022/how-about-graves-gets-stuck-in-the-elevator-with)

You’d always hated elevators. Truth be told, you would have been pretty happy not to set foot in another elevator in your entire life. Unfortunately for you, working at MACUSA pretty much necessitated the use of the infernal contraptions. Usually, you just stepped on the elevator, steeled yourself for the journey down, and tried not to fidget too much until it arrived at your floor. Today, however, had other plans.

You stepped on the elevator, as usual, and found yourself face to face with none other than Percival Graves. Merlin, this should be good. You took your place next to him, trying not to glance over at him too much. He was wearing a blue scarf today. You tried not to think about how handsome he looked in blue. For all you knew, he was secretly a legilimens. You wouldn’t put it past him to hide something like that. When he looked over at you, perfect eyebrow arched, you almost had a heart attack.

“You’re looking a bit pale today.”

You let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, I don’t care for elevators. That’s all.” End of conversation. You thought you’d done well. You’d actually come up with a few sentences that all made sense together this time. Ever since you’d realized your crush on him, you’d turned into a bit of an idiot whenever he was around.

The two of you rode together in silence for a while, and you were starting to wonder if the damn elevator was _ever_ going to stop moving. A few moments later, you were cursing yourself for wondering as the elevator came to a screeching halt between two floors. You stepped back, pressing your back to the wall as the lights went out, and tried to keep your breathing level. This was your worst nightmare. You heard Graves mutter “lumos”, and then the little room was enveloped in a cool blue light.

“Are you alright?” he asked, brows pinched together in concern. You shook your head.

“Not really, no.”

He frowned, holding his wand down and stepping closer to you. “Can I help?”

That surprised you a bit. You knew he wasn’t quite the grump everyone thought, but you’d never known him to be so outwardly compassionate.

“Just-“ You weren’t really sure what to tell him. You wouldn’t mind a hug, but you didn’t think you could really just ask him for one. You thought you were doing a pretty good job keeping your breathing even, but you suddenly started to feel a little faint. You must have looked it, too, because he wrapped a strong arm around your waist to hold you up and you let your forehead fall to his shoulder. “Thanks,” you breathed, feeling slightly better already.

“Anytime.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “You know, if you wanted an excuse to touch me, you could have just asked.” You laughed softly at that.

“How presumptuous of you, Mr. Graves.” You could feel his breath on your ear, and an involuntary shiver ran up your spine.

“I don’t think it’s a presumption if you have evidence. Cold, are we?” You nodded, though you knew you weren’t fooling him. “Perhaps I should lend you my coat, then.”

You were a little shocked when he actually shrugged off his coat. The motion made you remember that you were actually leaning against him, so you righted yourself as he put his coat around your shoulders.

“Thank you. For everything. I-“ You cut off as the lights came back on and the elevator whirred back to life. He gave you a little nod and the two of you went to your respective floors with no discussion of what had just transpired. It was only when you got to your desk that you remembered his coat. You smiled, drawing it tighter around yourself. You’d never say no to an excuse to see him again.


End file.
